When It Rains It Pours
by AnEclipseInBlack
Summary: It would seem as if fate decided it was time for Bella Swan to return to Forks. But are all things better left to fate? BxOC, BxJ, BxE...but who will she end up with?


**So today, I woke up and this story was on my mind so I sat and began to write. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**In this story Edward, and the Cullen's didn't come back. However, through a series of events which are later explained Bella becomes a vampire anyway. This story takes place about a 100 or so years after New Moon. I know there are lots of stories out there like this now, but please give it a shot, there are all sorts of twists and turns... (smiley face)**

**I don't own anything in this fabulous world that is Twilight.**

The forest was starting to get dark, but still I sat in this tree, just thinking. About what I'm not sure, my life maybe, or the one I used to have, the one that was lost to me. If I could cry I would have. Whenever I came here I wanted to cry.

"Dollface, you have to come down from there." A strong male voice sang. "We have to get ready to go. I mean if you insists on going to high school." I looked down and he was smiling. Not just any smile, but the one I feel in love with. Then I looked up at the sky and realized he was right, daylight was appoaching, I must have been lost in my head and missed the darkness of the night.

"We can't just sit in the house all day." I shot back jokingly.

"Isn't that why we came here? So we could go out during the day?" As the words emerged from him, I hoped down from the tree, and into his arms. For a moment I just hugged him. I was lucky to have found someone like Alan. He loved me for everything I was, everything I wasn't. He'd follow me anywhere and that's why we were in Forks, Washington again. I hadn't been here in over one hundred years or so…not since…well…the pain.

"You'll like it." I kissed him quickly. "Lots of people." I kissed him again. "Books." I kissed him again. "And me." This time I kissed him, but this one was full of passion. It finally broke. "We really should get going, the lights are about to come through the coulds."

Slowly we walked out from under the large tree, and into the cemetary. As we passed I nelt next to a large tomb stone, and pressed my lips ever so lightly to the cool granite. "I love you Charlie." If I could I would have cried. He was one of the only people I had ever truly missed. He was an amazing guy, right up until the end. Regaurdless of what I had become, I had always regreted not being there for him when he really needed me. The last memory of him however, I will keep with me forever. He thought I was an angel, or that I was the angel that had come to take him to the other side…but I wasn't an angel…

"Bella, are you sure you want to stay here? We can alwa…"

"No, here, I want to be here." With one last look at the beautiful stone, we walked out of the cemetary, into the day.

School was very much the same as I remember. Sure the information was new this time, as was the fashion, and the taste in music, but it was still Forks High. It even appeared to be the same run down building, with few modifications. The students still had that awed stare whenever they looked at us. Us meaning vampires, the looks were new to me.

The day passed, and I found myself fasinated with the textbooks. It was an odd feeling, the only other time I'd been through school I just wanted it to be over, taking in bits of information. This time I couldn't stop reading them. Though, I normally had the whole text book read in one class period. By the end of the day I just wanted to keep reading. However, there were things that needed to be done.

Alex met me outside of my last class. Taking my books from me he smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "How was your day, dollface?" His smirk telling me he already knew.

"You watched all day didn't you?" He smiled sheepishly. My heart warmed. "What about your classes?" I pretended my hardest to be mad.

"What can I say, I'm magic." We both chuckled, at the joke. Alan was special. He had a gift. He could project his spiritual self somewhere else. So, though he seemed to be sitting in the classroom, his mind was else where…literally.

Suddenly the air seemed to shift, and I cringed, as did Alan. My eyes scaned the area, and in the tree line sat a large…wolf! A smile grew arcoss my face as I recognized that beautiful russet color. Trying my hardest to keep a human pace I walked quickly towards it, leaving Alan in a haze of confusion in front of the school. The wolf began to back into the cover of trees, however once at the forest edge, where I waited.

Before I could take a breathe, felt arms around my waist. It was Alan. I turned in his arms, as to kiss him on the cheek, when I heard someone clear their throat.

Jumping out of Alans arms, I ran over to Jacob. Throwing my arms around him I squeezed. "Bells. Can't. Breathe." Jacob gasped. I smiled and let go. Taking a few steps backward, I looked at Jacob. Though I knew he couldn't grow any older, he looked like he was older. His eyes were slightly warn, his skin covered with scars I doubt any human could see. All I could do is smile.

Cutting in front of my veiw, Alan extended his hand in Jacobs direction. "Alan Goodwin, nice to me you…"

"Jacob Black." They met hands, and shook. It looked like both of the men were straining to see who was stronger. It made me chuckle. When the grip broke Jacob put his hand on the side of my face, and slowly rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "Wow, Bells." He said in almost a whisper. "You….reak!" He burst out laughing. I hit his shoulder playfully.

"Jacob Black, you're infurriating." Though I'm sure it wasn't completely aduible through my own laughing. "So, Jake, what brings you to Forks high?" Though I loved Jacob, I knew he would never come to Forks without a reason.

"We picked up the sent of vampires, but I thought I recognized it." Suddenly his face twisted in pain. "But I wasn't sure. I mean it's been over a hundred years since I smelled it….So I told the boys to stand down, until I confirmed there was an…investation." The pain in Jacob's eyes were heartbreaking. The way things were left between us never really felt right. Not the way I left, and after everything he'd done for me. I owded my my humanity, or what was left of it.

"Sorry…I was going to call…but…I…mean…"I looked up at Jacob pleading for some sign of understanding. When he smiled at me, though it didn't reach his eyes, I knew at least part of him understood. "Did it stop when I left?" After asking that particular question, I wish I hadn't, because anguish returned to his face.

"It did, but only for a while." There was a long pause. "Is that why you left?" The question seemed as though it could be easily answered.

"It was one of them. I never meant it to all end that way…" There was another long moment of silence. Which was only broken by the howl of a wolf far in the distance. I looked up from my feet, "you should see what they want. We have to get going anyway."

"That's probably best. I mean I don't want them to get too worried about me." A half hearted smile spread across his face. "Will you be around for a while?"

"I think so, I mean we did just start high school." We shared a superficial laugh, and it went back to silent.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Jacob." I had almost forgot that Alan was still standing there behind me. He extended his hand once more, and as Jacob reached out once more, the words "thank you" slipped from Alans lips. I knew why he was thanking Jacob, but by the puzzlement on Jacobs face I could tell he didn't. I smiled at Jacob and we both turned to go in opposite directions.

Though we'd brought a car to school, I felt like I needed to run to clear my head. As always Alan just smiled and said "As long as you come back to me, Dollface." With that, I was sprinting. Running full speed ahead. The wind in my hair helped me think. All I could think of was my last day in Forks.

_It had been a rather sunny day. So I was basically banished to my house. Though, the house was huge, I always felt trapt. "Bells, you here?" Jacobs voice rang from the door way._

"_Have you seen it outside? Where else would I be?" I laughed. Soon enough I was leaning against my doorframe where he stood. _

"_Hmm, I can think of a place or two." His smile was beautiful, yet oddly wicked as he pressed his lips to mine. They burned a bit, but I was used to it._

"_And these places would they require this?" I slowly lifted my shirt to my belly button._

"_No. Absolutly not." With that my shrit was off. This time he leaned into me kissing me. I took steps towards the couch, he moved in perfect unicen. The kiss didn't break once. However, once we reached the couch there was a low howl. We both knew what that meant. We looked at each other for but a second, and the whole mood changed. "I've…"_

"_I know." Iooked out the window. I could feel my face twisting in pain. This was my fault. This kept happening because of me, because I was still here._

_Jakes fingers slipped under my chin. "Bella, this isn't your fault. There's been a oddly steady flow of vampire traffic, I'm sure that's the reason they keep changing." I knew he was lying. He didn't want me to leave. Not after everything that we'd been through. Not after finding me that night, halfway through my transformation. Not after he cared for me while I adjusted to being around anything with a pluse. Not after his elders trying to banish him for falling in love with a vampire. Not after becoming an alpha after Sam was ripped apart…_

"_You keep saying that, but…I mean…it's" I couldn't form sentances. I knew what was right, I knew this was my fault. If I wasn't here these children would get a shot at normal…something that had never been in the cards for me._

_He put his mouth to my ear "No one balmes you."…except the elders, I added in my head. He kissed me one last time. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you, Bells."_

"_I love you too." I said pulling my shirt back over my head._

That was the last time I saw him, until today. I had to leave and spare the last of the children that hadn't turned yet, which honestly wasn't very many.

It was odd how I seemed to have missed the night completely again, because when I looked up through the trees the sun was beginning to peak over the herizon. Had I really run all night? Realizing that, I called Alan to let him know what happened. He laughed at me, and commented on the effect this place was having on me. He told me to keep running, until I my head was clear, and I wasn't so forget ful. So that's what I did, I just kept running.

After I hung up the phone I must have only run another thrity miles before I came across the sent of something that I seemed drawn to. Running a tad faster than I had been, I arrived infront of a large victorian house. I just stood at the bottom of the porch steps, and stared. Trying to figure out why I had been so drawn to this place. When the front door finally opened. A small pixie like girl imerged. She looked at me as if she was seeing a ghost.

"Bella, is that…oh God." Was all she said before I turned and began to run back home.


End file.
